


Casas de papel

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La casa de Remus tiene suficiente espacio para cinco personas, aunque se resquebraja en cada esquina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casas de papel

**Author's Note:**

> Ayer pillé El Prisionero de Azkaban en la tele y me dio sentimientos y se me ha ido un poco de las manos, aunque hacía, no sé, años que no escribía de HP.

La casa de Remus tiene suficiente espacio para cinco personas, aunque se resquebraja en cada esquina. Apenas está amueblada y Remus ha conseguido un sofá cama, tiene mantas de sobra. Sirius no dice nada, apenas han hablado desde que escapó, y en esos meses su locura, más que desaparecer, languidece. Se ve en el espejo nada más cruzar el umbral, todo huesos y zonas astilladas, le da miedo que Remus se corte cuando le da la mano y cuando le cierra los dedos en torno al hombro.

 

*

 

Remus solía hacer origami. Era pésimo, pero tenía la tenacidad y unos dedos larguísimos y huesudos. 

Sirius nunca lo intentó, todo lo que Remus es terquedad, a él le falta en paciencia. No obstante podía pasar horas mirando por encima de su libro la expresión concentrada de Remus, la cicatriz que le atravesaba el rostro y le rompía las facciones, partía en dos la ofuscación. Y finalmente había decenas de papeles maltrechos, animales de pergamino, se extendían por toda la mesa y el sofá de la sala común. Se quedaba entonces muy quieto, su mirada vagando sin rumbo entre ellos. 

A Sirius solía escapársele la risa como un ladrido, apenas tardaba el segundo que la mirada de Remus comenzaba a vagar entre los animales desproporcionados, sin rumbo, como si no supiera qué hacer ahora, ni con su mente ni con sus manos. Los insuflaba de movimiento en un giro de muñeca y un susurro que sólo escuchaba el cuello de su camisa, los hacía revolotear hasta que Remus tenía que apartarlos a manotazos y resoplaba compungido. 

 

*

 

Un jardín plagado de mala hierba y un hipogrifo en el cobertizo. En el porche da el sol, y desde hace meses Sirius se ha debatido entre el nivel de exposición al que se puede someter. Se quema con facilidad, lo echa de menos como el respirar. No hay casas a kilómetros a la redonda, y de repente es fácil no buscar esquinas o mantenerse en movimiento.

Le mata estar quieto, y a la vez han sido trece años de experiencia, y trece años en los que cuatro paredes llegan a ser un consuelo. 

Remus nunca está, y él aún tiene la voz ronca. Buckbeak le ha acostumbrado de nuevo a decir palabras, a responderse, a ordenar sus pensamientos. 

 

*

 

Se despierta entre sudores fríos y Remus apoya una mano en su hombro con cuidado. A veces grita, a veces llora, y a menudo se ríe. El salón está helado, se tira tres mantas encima y se hace un ovillo, pero apenas duerme con unos pantalones porque el resto molesta. Es ropa de segunda mano que ahora le queda grande, y los jerséis raídos de Remus con los que siempre se metió. 

Sirius siempre tiene frío, aunque no lo haga. Se esconde en la ropa y en los silencios incómodos que se apoderan de la casa, los engullen con una facilidad pasmosa. Y si Sirius tuviera diecisiete años los rompería en mil pedazos, pero apenas se siente más que una cáscara ahora mismo, con imágenes de James y Lily repitiéndose en su cabeza como ha ocurrido en la última década.

A menudo, cuando Remus le despierta y le prepara un té, lo único que alcanza a decir es “lo siento” con voz hueca, le silba entre los huesos. _Lo siento, lo siento_. 

—No pasa nada. 

Le tiende otro jerséi, uno que tiene las mangas desgastadas y es un verde que se confundiría con el moho. Huele a madera quemada y a vainilla, y sí que pasa, porque Remus ni siquiera le mira a los ojos.

 

*

 

Veinte años y Sirius no tenía piso propio. Vivía entre pisos francos de la Orden y el sofá de James y de Peter. El apartamento de Remus era un agujero cerca de Baker Street que siempre estaba vacío, siempre descuidado, y en el que el casero aporreaba la puerta más que Remus vivía allí. 

Sirius aparcaba la moto en la azotea y se fumaba un cigarro en el rellano, a menudo se fundía un paquete entero, esperando a que Remus apareciera en su propia puerta. 

—Ey, Lunático —se le encendía la mirada y el rostro, se le escapaba todo el humo entre los dientes y atraía a Remus con un abrazo de oso. 

Por aquel entonces ya era incómodo y no sabían hablar entre ellos. Había cartas y llamadas, pero sobre todo había espacio y algo que quemaba bajo las costillas. 

 

*

 

La Orden no pisa a menudo la casa, pero cuando Kingsley se aparece en noviembre trae consigo tres botellas de whiskey de fuego. 

—Eso no te va a llenar demasiado el estómago —pero Remus le pasa la botella igual, y llevan una entre los dos, mano a mano y sentados al lado de la chimenea. 

La llama es diminuta, igual que el espacio para encenderla. Alumbra el salón como si fuera una vela, pero es probablemente la conversación más larga que han tenido desde que Sirius llegó y está bien. Es suficiente. 

—Creo que aprovecharé la dieta forzada, mantener mi esbelta figura —sonríe, sabe que aún tiene los dientes amarillentos y que el rostro le marca los huesos. 

Remus tiene ojeras y líneas de expresión, más cicatrices de las que es capaz de contar. Se odia, porque no sabe cuáles son nuevas y cuáles no. Remus se ríe y sacude la cabeza, pero no le llega a la mirada. 

—No, dilo.  
—Simplemente —se encoge de hombros, hace una mueca al tragar—, no sé si es algo con lo que reírse.  
—Si no me río, es lo mismo que dejar que me cojan otra vez.  
—Lo sé, conozco la sensación. 

Se siente viejo, pero no crecido. Maltrecho en todos los flancos y un crío que aún no ha aprendido qué hacer con su vida. Remus es todo lo contrario, pero Remus nunca ha sido un niño del todo. Sirius se ha saltado toda su vida, ha pasado a la decrepitud de un sólo salto. Se encoge en el sitio y bebe como si tuviera dieciséis años. 

 

*

 

Cuando volvió a ver a Remus, pensó que le iba a romper en dos. La cintura y la espalda, Remus siempre ha tenido más fuerza de la que quería mostrar, pero con Sirius era un torrente. Trece años y Sirius se había olvidado de todo eso. Se había olvidado de cómo olía y de la ropa anticuada, los bolsillos llenos de chocolate y la forma de su nariz. Su única casa había sido Hogwarts, y después James. No había habido otro sitio, un rincón en el que decir _aquí he pertenecido_ , excepto con ellos. Y de alguna manera lo hizo, le partió en dos y le dejó entero. 

 

*

 

Se despierta con la casa llena de música, y Remus sacudiéndole en el costado. “Es casi mediodía,” aunque fuera esté tan gris como las últimas semanas, mañana o tarde. A Remus parece quedarle grande su propia piel, se remanga la camisa y continúa inspeccionando un pergamino mientras le señala con una floritura una taza de té con leche y una tostada quemada. 

—Alguno debería aprender a cocinar.  
—Te cedo el honor. 

Está comestible con algo de mantequilla y mermelada, y si hay algo en lo que Remus no escasee es mantequilla. Ocupa un cuarto de la despensa y arregla todas las comidas (sus palabras, no las de Sirius). Mordisquea una esquina y clava los codos en la mesa. 

—¿Dónde te transformas?

En dos meses no ha pasado una luna llena en la casa, y Sirius nota la luna dentro, bajo la piel, como sabe que debe hacerlo Remus. 

No levanta la mirada del pergamino, pero sus ojos no se mueven entre líneas.

—En mi habitación, supongo. No suele ser un problema.  
—Si necesitas compañía...  
—Tú necesitas descansar. 

Es tajante, y Sirius ha recibido muchas reprimendas de Remus a lo largo de los años, pero en pocas le brilla la mirada con esa furia contenida como cuando habla de la luna. Recuerda esa expresión con claridad, y es incapaz de recordar cómo se habla con Remus. Quizá porque ninguno es la misma persona, aún no saben dónde están sus aristas. 

—De acuerdo. 

Sabe que Remus también recuerda cuándo miente. 

 

*

 

No es como correr en los terrenos de Hogwarts, y Sirius es más perro que Remus es lobo. Sirius siempre ha sido más perro que humano, de cualquier manera. Se tumba a su lado y le golpea con el morro, muerde y gruñe, y cuando ve que Remus no cede, le lame el rostro y le golpea la cabeza con la pata. Si fuera hace veinte años se desgarrarían mutuamente jugando, y ahora Remus le permite tan sólo los centímetros en los que le deja un hueco junto a él. Es adulto y Sirius tiene sueño.

 

*

 

Si él es huesos, toda la piel de Remus son cicatrices. Abre los ojos y Remus le rasca detrás de las orejas con una mano, completamente humano, completamente desnudo. Sirius es más animal que de costumbre, gira la cabeza y le lame la mano. Remus resopla agotado, apoya el codo sobre su rodilla y le mira con esa mezcla entre pena y nostalgia. 

—Somos un desastre. 

Está demasiado cansado, demasiado dormido para ser él. No tiembla en pesadillas y agradece la luz que se cuela por la ventana de Remus, los dedos finos que juguetean con el cabello negro de su lomo. 

Así es como va a ser ahora, piensa con pereza. Empujarse y redescubrirse, escupir el veneno poco a poco.

 

*

 

Encuentra un libro de papiroflexia entre las estanterías del salón. No hay muebles en la casa, pero hay libros. Casi todos de segunda mano, todos descomponiéndose y llenos de polvo. A Remus debe matarle verlos así, y al mismo tiempo está seguro de que adora la impresión virulenta y decadente del sitio. Siempre ha sido un librero desdeñoso en alma, de los que echan a los clientes con la mirada.

Intenta hacer una grulla y recuerda de golpe todo lo que le resultaba inadecuado sobre sí mismo a los quince años, y que lo sigue siendo. Todo está allí, escondido bajo pelo demasiado largo y piel que sólo parece cera. Se corta en el dedo con el papel y maldice en voz alta. 

Le sobresalta la risotada de Remus, apoyado contra el marco de la puerta. 

—Te lo estás pasando en grande, ¿eh?  
—No había tocado eso en años. 

Sirius se encoge de hombros y tiende la mano hacia él, la grulla se mantiene en un equilibrio precario sobre su palma. 

—Sigo sin tener paciencia para esta mierda.  
—Eso veo—su voz se tiñe de diversión, y es suficiente para que Sirius se muerda los labios y deje que la figura se mueva, despacio al principio, torpe en el aire. 

Remus la observa dar tumbos en la habitación, y Sirius se levanta del suelo, se sacude el polvo de los pantalones con demasiado ímpetu.

—Creo que tiene algún tipo de discapacidad, como su dueño. 

Contesta con la barbilla bien alta. “No toleraré que se hable así de mi arte,” y ahí está de nuevo, una risa sorda, y Sirius se nota encoger y algo como un puño en el pecho. “Voy a dar de comer a Buckbeak.”

Y cree que quizá puedan estar bien.


End file.
